


Cape Cod Kwassa Klaine

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dominance, First Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, Song fic, fashion - Freeform, klaine fluff, klaine smut, lyrics, vampire weekend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes control by grabbing Kurt's wrists and switching their positions. He leans in to whisper a question but nibbles the older boy's ear instead, knowing the what the answer is without asking.</p><p>Klaine fluff based on Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa by Vampire Weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cape Cod Kwassa Klaine

Kurt walks like a model to show off a new little outfit he put together.  
"Add the hippo brooch. Other than that, it looks great." Blaine says  
There was something about Kurt's fashion sense that Blaine loves. He's always had name-brand clothing that other people find strange but Kurt's originality is another thing for Blaine to love.  
~~"Louis Vuitton"~~  
Blaine thinks it's so cute how Kurt fixes his bed exactly how it was before they made out on it and rustled the covers.  
"Why fix it if we'll probably get distracted from our homework again?" Blaine asks  
Kurt only giggles while making sure his pillow is fluffed perfectly.  
~~"Is your bed made?"~~  
They have a little time for themselves after school before Burt or Carol get home. Blaine decides to mess with Kurt by making sure the bed will need to be fixed later. Kurt "gets even" with him by straddling him and grinding down hard on him. Blaine lets out a breathy laugh that's mixed with a moan because he knows what Kurt is up to. He might as well play along... Until they hear steps coming up the stairs.  
~~"Is your sweater on?"~~  
They had just gone out to Breadstix with Santana and Rachel. Blaine had been rubbing Kurt's leg under the table with soft fingertips and occasionally playing footsie. It was enough to make Kurt crazy, even when Santana got pissed after accidentally getting caught up in their footsie game. As soon as they are at Blaine's home and in his room, Kurt pushes Blaine hard against the wall and grinds his already hard cock against the younger boy's hardening length. But this time, Blaine takes control by grabbing Kurt's wrists and switching their positions. He leans in to whisper a question but nibbles the older boy's ear instead, knowing the what the answer is without asking.  
~~"Do you wanna fuck? Like you know I do."~~


End file.
